He's Bad Luck
by astrum-faith
Summary: Have you ever noticed how bad things always seem to happen to a certain red astro ranger? His friend has, and is more than willing to spread the word! Literally a MENTION of Zhane/Karone and Andros/Ashley. Nothing more.


Disclaimer: oh, come on! Like I'd be putting stories up on fanfiction if I actually owned the characters! I'm sorry, but I doubt any of us would be doing that! So for now, power rangers is just a wonderful escapist fantasy, a lovely place for fanfiction, and a possible future career.

* * *

**He's Bad Luck**

Zhane and Karone were on the sofa – they'd begun the evening sitting side by side, but slowly, as time slid by, they'd slipped, and now they were lying down, curled up in each other's arms. They were content to be like that. The movie had finished hours ago and their random and very limited conversation had ceased a while after, so it made Karone jump when Zhane suddenly broke the silence.

"Your brother's bad luck."

"What?!" Okay, so she wasn't curled up in his arms anymore – 'shame', he reflected briefly, 'it's kinda lonely when she sits back up'…

"Hey, calm down, okay? I want you to consider it, seriously."

"I have and it's stupid." He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Is that really the best argument you can come up with?" She shifted uncomfortably, then challenged him:

"Okay, when? What times have you been dwelling on which prove my brother's _lucklessness_, oh great one?" Zhane decided to ignore the fact that 'lucklessness' wasn't a real word.

"No need for that attitude." Karone stuck her tongue out at him before sitting back and listening. "Who was the only one around when you were kidnapped?"

"That's one time…"

"But once you were away from him you rose to become a princess; it was only when he came back into your life that things started going downhill."

"That's just speculation, Zhane."

"Then how about his: he was the only Kerovian there when I was injured and put in cryo. I didn't wake up again until the other rangers began to 'dilute' his bad fortune."

"Next you'll say him making the others rangers is proof, which it isn't!" she amended, catching his eye and silencing him with a look. "Although…it _was_ because they had associated themselves with him that I tried to kill them that first time – if they hadn't I'd have ignored them completely – so technically…geez, I never thought of it like that."

The two of them stared into space ahead for a few moments, digesting this information. They turned to look at each other in synchronisation, identical smiles breaking into laughter as they caught each other's eye, and once they started laughing it was _very_ hard to stop.

"What's going on?" asked a voice as the initial hysterics began to die down.

"Ash, come here," Zhane let out between gasps. "We've got something to tell you about Andros."

"What?" the yellow ranger questioned, taking a seat beside Karone.

"He's bad luck. Every time something bad happens he's there!"

"Kidnap, cryo, you becoming targets…"

"Kendrix – we visited, we were there when she died," Ashley supplied, her grin matching theirs.

"And when you died on the Dark Fortress," Zhane told his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah – hey, _he_ killed me himself; surely that can't be luck."

"But he didn't mean to."

"But it _was_ him."

"Okay, fine, so he's just cursed."

"Hey, he's still my boyfriend – I don't want you guys convincing me he's cursed." At that moment the door opened and Andros walked in.

"Hey, Zhane, I know it's late, but I wanted to show you these reports…Why are you guys all here? And why are you staring at me?" As earlier, Zhane took it upon himself to break the silence:

"Run, before he curses you!" Andros watched, bewildered, as the three teens ran from the room, screams of laughter echoing in the corridors outside.

* * *

Yes, I know it's random and probably not particularly funny, but the idea hit me and I wanted to write it down.

Seriously, though, has anyone else noticed how it's _his _life which seems cursed - his sister was kidnapped, but nothing really bad is known to have happened to her after that; his best friend ended up fighting for his life while unconscious in a frozen tube for two years; the first people Andros interacts with after Zhane is hurt become targets of the Princess of Evil; Kendrix died just after his visit with the other rangers...does no one else see a pattern?

But I still love Andros - he's a nice guy and a nice character, so this is just pondering, as I would never insult him or imply any of this if I met him face to face.

Not unless I was certain he didn't have his spiral sabre.

And that he already hated me.

Please read and review! (Don't flame without advice, though - I need pointers!)

The button is just below!

I know! I will use reverse psychology: DON'T CLICK THE WONDERFUL BUTTON OF JOY AND HAPPINESS!

Did it work? :)


End file.
